Arabella Demise
What posses you (creature type): Werewolf First name: Arabella Last name: Demise Imvu user name: DelieahHauler Nickname (optional): given threw roleplay Grade: Sophomore - 10th Grade Age and Date of Death (birthday): Age: 16 Birthdate: 18th of November. 1997 Anniversary of Bite Date: 3rd of October, 2010 Gender: Female Height/Weight: 5'3 (Approx 163 cms) 133 lb (Approx 60 kgs) Ghoul Friend? (relationship statues): Single, has a love interest in Raven Demise Personality/Behavior: Arabella Rose Demise, as all werewolves, can be very hot-headed, with Anger Issues and Femine Horomones, you can only imagine what damage this little girl can do when she gets mad. When Arabella isn't spending her time brooding like a scolded pup, she is really quite the party goer, likes being social and chatting. Before she was bitten, she was rather the chatter box, which hinted she was nervous and has carried on into her Werewolf state. Like all teenagers, she can be rather lethargic, but she is also very flirteous and charming. Though don't get her cute and shy, very submissive persona confused with who the animal is within. Abilities: *Upon full moon, the animal withing takes over causing her to physically and mentally change into an Werewolf, neither a Human nor Wolf, but something mutated between. *Has extremely good smell, and better than human standards hearing. *Can move swiftly. *Is stronger than average human, but not overly so. Death Note (enemies): Ranzilas Forguna Friends: Raven Demise (Older Brother) How did you die (chara history) Arabella Rose Demise, had a normal life, grew up human, had a Mother, a Father and a Brother. She was a good student, smart, cautious and very shy, she never got into trouble, never stayed out late, really Arabella was a very boring girl with a very boring life. Arabella and her brother Raven, both born of the same Mother and Father, were closer than even blood could make them, Arabella would never leave her brother's side, even when they were seperated because of school, as soon as that bell went off, she ran as fast as she could home, just so she could be with her Big Brother. She admired everything about him, and would even go so far as to imatate him, trying to be exactly like him, as a younger sibling may do. Just after her 13th birthday however, she had noticed things changing, particularily her feelings, they were no longer innocent playful ones, she found herself admiring the way her brother looked, his scent, even going as far as to imagine them together, Arabella, soon realised, that she should not have any sort of feelings like that for her brother, and tried to distance herself, going out late, sneaking off, completely changed her attitude and that was when she met Ranzilas Forguna. Arabella met Ranzilas when she had gone for a walk one night, she was trying to shake the images she had seen of her brother changing infront of her as he got ready to go out, and she sat on his bed, talking to him about her daily struggles at school. The cool air seemed to help her, and the night sky which she had grown fond of. Ranzilas was her saviour of the world she was living, he introduced her into a scene of Death Metal, heavy black cosmetics and late night going's on. He appealed to her, telling her things like he was a creature of the night, and that she should join him. Arabella was only 13, and agreed, she wanted him forever, but what she didn't know, was that Ranzilas was indeed an Werewolf, and she had agreed to a lifetime of hunting and bloodshed. The night of the third in the tenth month, Ranzilas had come over, angry, Arabella had just dumped him, she told him that she did not want to be with him, he was scary, and he wanted answers. As Arabella hid behind her brother scared, she could hear her Father shouting down stairs and her Mother screaming as Ranzilas took the first member of her family. She felt Raven push her into the closet, protecting her, like he had done her whole life, her Mother's scream's and silence came next, until Ranzilas burst into her brothers room, his eyes narrowed on the closet and he knew exactly where she was. But this was not Ranzilas, this was something! She watched Raven struggle with the monster, watched him battle and fend, but he too fell before her eyes, Arabella felt the stab in her heart and she flung herself out of the cupboard, over her brother's body, screaming for his life to come back, for him to get up. Arabella felt the sharp pain in her torso, and that was the night her life changed. Ranzilas was never found after that, his monster and life disappeared into the dark of the night just as he had come into her life, but she knew her life was never going to be safe after that. Since that night, Arabella has run, hunted, and fleed any place she has stayed, never would she stop moving, she lost the love of her life, and her best friend, only to be diseased. But all that could change, just like that one night. History Book (roleplay library): please date each rp link posted here in order of date Approvals: Kione Moumoku Category:Student Category:Application